fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn VS Ghost Rider (Fatal Fiction Version)
Spawn VS Ghost Rider is a What-If Episode of Fatal Fiction written by The-Myth-Of-Legend. It features Spawn from Image Comics and Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics. Description Image Comics VS Marvel Comics! Their hellish rivalry finally comes to an end! Who will claim victory, however? Interlude Myth: Originally mere humans now turned into vengeful Hellspawn, these two hellish fighters are legendary. Soul: And today, we will finally settle this legendary rivalry once and for all! Myth: Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance... Soul: And Spawn, the bane of both Heaven and Hell! Myth: Also, we will not be using Spawn when he was powered up by the Mother of Existence. Soul: Considering that Spawn could re-create universe and defeat two universal Gods at once? Probably a good idea. Myth: On another note, we will also be using Johnny Blaze and Al Simmons for this battle. Soul: Hes Myth, I'm Soul and hes Mr. Stupid- Mr. Stupid: NO HOPE FOR MANKIND- Myth: And its our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Fatal Fiction. IN COLLABORATION WITH... grinderkiller1 (GK1) and ... [http://breloom-da-bassgod.deviantart.com/ Breloom-Da-Bassgod] STARRING... Myth, Soul and Mr. Stupid... Spawn * First Appearance: Spawn #1 (May 1992) * Full Name: Albert Francis "Al" Simmons * AKA: Spawn, The One, Hellspawn, Demon Knights, Ninjas, The Devil Master, Holy Spawn, Knight Spawn * Age: At least 30-40 at the very least * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 234 lbs * Theme: Spawn Opening Theme Song Feats * Before becoming a Hellspawn, Al Simmons was a very gifted officer of the United States Marine Corps. * Was soon resurrected as a powerful Hellspawn after his death in a mission. * Has fought thugs, cyborgs, demons, angels and Hellspawns in all his life. * During his first metamorphosis with his suit, escaped Heaven. * Survived encounters with the skilled Hellspawn hunter, Angela. * Became a God-like being at one point. * While being God, recreated Earth without Hell on it. * Alongside Angela, defeated the Dark Lord Urizon. * Considered one of the most powerful Hellspawns in his universe. * In different timelines, Several versions of Spawn are revealed. * Met Harry Houdini. * The captain of Hell's army. * Fought evenly with Savage Dragon. * (Non-Canon) Fought in Soul Calibur 2. Myth: Trained to be a deadly assassin, Al Simmons became one of the best at killing people. Soul: ...however, when Spawn began letting his morals get in the way? His boss decided to say "Fuck it!" and kill him. Mr. Stupid: Happy ending. Myth: But then, Spawn met Malebolgia, who said Spawn could see his wife and kids again if he became captain of hell. Soul: Oh! Happy- Myth: Nope. He became a hellspawn. Soul: FUCKING. Physicality Strength * Striking Strength is calced around Tenagigajoule class (Attacks carry the energy of millions of yottatons of TNT explosives. Physical Strikes are casual Large or Multi-Planet level to Star level.) * Static Strength ''' * '''Can punch and break through concrete and steel easily. * Able to clash physically with the Violator. * Ragdolls and throws normal men around with ease. * With Angela, fought through Hell for a bit without their weapons. * Slapped away Mammon. * *Mammon is the second most powerful demon in his universe, rivaling only Satan and is considerably stronger than Malebogia. * Punched a hole in a demon's chest. * Much more stronger than the average fodder demon. * *Average demons are capable of shrugging off nuclear blasts. * Broke a holy sword. * *The sword itself was stabbed through his shoulder. * Crashes one of the Disciple Arch Angels through a forest. * Ripped apart a nuclear proof android. * Lifted up and tossed a building at the Urizon. * Slammed Cy-Gor so hard it left a crater just as big as him. * *Traded blows and punches with beforehand. * Casually lifted and lugged around a large steel beam. * Knocked and punched around Malebogia. * *Malebogia is King of the 8th Hell and the main general to Hell's armies for Armaggedon. * Torn down huge chunks of steel and concrete with nothing but his fists. * Lifted up the foot and prevented himself from being stomped by Urizon. * *Urizon towers over most skyscrapers. * Got away with tearing off Violator's arm. * Held something as powerful and heavy as the heart of a star. Durability * Durability is calced around Star level (Able to survive an attack that can destroy a star the size of the Sun.) * Held something as hot and heavy as a star in his hand without them having any significant damage. * Took a severe beatdown from the demon general Malebogia. * Survived punches from Overtkill. * *Overtkill can rip apart a futuristic tank with ease. * Withstood an electrical blast from Angela. * Survived 600,000 volts of electricity. * Walked off a 30,000 fall from the sky. * Lived through atmospheric re-entry. * Survived getting crashed through Eden by The Disciple. * Stood up after getting shot with an anti tank round. * Withstood punches from Savage Dragon. * *Savage Dragon can bench press multiple skyscrapers. * Survived an explosion that can be seen at thirty miles. * Didn't even budge when he was hit with a car going at 67 mph. * Survived having a helicopter missle being shot at him. * No sold walking through a pool of hellfire and lava. * Unfazed with a gaping hole in his chest. *'He was much inexperienced when this happened.' * No sold getting stabbed in the chest. * Can still freely move without his heart. * Survived having a building fall on him. * Took punches from Anti-Spawn. Speed * Reaction speed and movement speed is calced at around FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light) * His cape can block at least faster than light lasers. * Able to move so fast that it causes the very air to set fire from friction. * Can easily and casually move at faster than eye speeds. * Leaped and parkoured through an entire city. * Scaled an entire skyscraper in the span of a single sentence. * Avoided a point blank shot from Anti Spawn. * Blitzed all 12 Disciples. * During combat, broke the sound barrier. * Can jump and leap around Overtkill's attacks, despite having huge guns and ammo on his back. * Dodges Redeemer's blasts from point-blank range. * *Redeemer is fast enough to fly from Tunisa to New York in approximately 2 minutes and 22 seconds. * Blocks automatic fire with his chains. * Flies over a mile like a speeding blur. * Avoiding gunfire at near point blank range. * Saved Cyan's life from Overt-Kill before he he can even see what happened. * With his teleporation, can move at around FTL speeds. Myth: Spawn's impressive. He can teleport at FTL speeds. Soul: But one of his better feats is fighting off a star level attack! Myth: And yes, this is a durability feat, considering he put his hand into the attack and was hurting himself. Mr. Stupid: Inb4 only his hands can tank star level attacks Abilities and Skills Expert Marksman * Trained and mastered every type of gun imaginable. * Even deadlier when using his magical abilities. * Usually carries around a massive array of guns. * Took down Overtkill with nothing but his experience as an assassin and his mastery of firearms. * Master hand to hand combatant: * Skilled in various forms of martial arts. * Used in his time before he became a Hellspawn. * As a Hellspawn, typically uses basic but powerful punches and kicks. * Skilled Sorcerer: * Able to create and use different kinds of energy manipulation and sorcery with extreme proficiency. * Was able to trick a Hellspawn hunter by faking his decapitation. * Can use various forms of magic with ease. Soul: Spawn is an expert in marksmanship, hand to hand combat and sorcery. Myth: He can manipulate energy... and even... fake himself getting decapitated. Well, okay. K7-Leetha * Spawn's symbiotic suit. * *Composed of Necroplasm * Feeds off Necroplasm and evil sins. * Functions on Spawn's thoughts and will but it can and will move on it's own. * Can project and shapeshift into several weapons and shields. * *Simmons usually uses chains and a cape for offense. * **Can also use an axe and a sword if needed. * Also gives Spawn a ESP sense around him. * His cape can also send people to his own personal dimension of Hell. * Able to expand the spikes on Spawn's bracelet for a surprise attack. * Can sense sin and suffering. * Grants Spawn a plethora of powers and magical abilities such as... Regeneration * With the suit, Spawn can heal wounds almost immediately. * Healed back getting incinerated by Anti-Spawn. * Has repeatedly stabbed himself with a huge piece of metal and survived via his healing factor kicking in with every stab. * Regenerated from this i.imgur.com/jrKKZ8L.jpg * Healed back after getting torn in half. Healing * Spawn can also rejuvenate and heal other people's wounds. * Saves Twitch from a fatal gunshot wound. * Restores a child's entire chest cavity. * Malebolgia gives Spawn his arm back. * *Spawn can likely do it to others since he de-throned Malebogia. * If he focuses hard enough, can bring a person back to life. Energy Manipulation * Spawn's most preferred ranged attack. * The size of the blasts can vary. * Blasts are typically made up of Necroplasm. * Able to kill vampires, who can be killed by a molecular level. * Can blast the entire floor across the city. * He can also use the blasts for movement. * Able to absorb all types of energy even the even the entire energy supply of Hell. * Blasts are capable of nuking Violator and knock down a 100 Meter high Urizen. * If strong enough, blasts can melt the gates of Heaven Pyrokinesis * Allows Spawn to project fire and hellfire if needed. * Makes him breath hellfire. * Can blow through an entire horde of men. * Flames are hot enough to incinerate Violator. * He can also burn and combust the brains of his targets. Hallucikinesis * Spawn can use this to trick his enemies if he ever feels outmatched. * Shows a Satanist a vision of his own hell and tricks him into killing himself. * Able to create illusions and figures of himself. Teleportation * Spawn's most used method of movement. * Can teleport inside the body of his enemies for an insta-kill. * Can move at Faster Than Light speeds. * Malebogia can teleport from Hell to Earth. * *Spawn should be scalable to Malebogia via de-throning him. * Once teleported his heart back into his chest. Intangability * Used by Spawn in order to get around quickly. * Able to phase through objects with ease. * *Well duh. * He can also, possibly, phase his fist inside his enemies. Chronokinesis * If the situation proves dire enough, Spawn can stop and freeze time to regain his thoughts. * The range is of the time stop expands throughout the entire world. * He can also make someone young again if he focuses hard enough. Telepathy * Spawn can also read and tamper with people's minds. * Once used telepathy to send a kid into his own personal Hell. * Able to cure insanity. * Was able to ask the entire Earth for permission. * Can put a man into permanent agony. Telempathy/Empathy * Granted to him by the Emerald Parliament of the Green World. * Spawn can also sense the emotions and sins of others. * Was able to absorb the sins and negative emotions of everyone in New York. * Capable of transferring and branding sins on Vampires. * Able to feel the emotions of everyone on the planet. * Can make a person's sin consume them. Psuchékinesis * With the suit, Spawn is able to control his soul in many different ways. * Leetha feeds on the souls of the dead. * Has about 6,000 Souls inside him. * Able to recovers from having his soul blasted. * Can also remove souls from a person. * Able summon the souls as Hellspawn. * Was able to permanently scare off Mammon. * *Via this i.imgur.com/VgLBQKS.jpg * Can resist the soul-fucking attacks from The Redeemer. Psychometry * Spawn also has an extra form of perception thanks to psychometry. * Was able to look into a spider and a corpse's past. * *Somehow * Can forsee a crime scene happening. Shapeshifting * Spawn's suit can mold and transform into various things. * He can transform or lengthen his claws into spear like appendages. * Can even shapeshift into a different person. * Able to turn into a colony of bats when escaping. Materialization * If he focuses hard enough, Spawn can make small to car sized objects. * Able to make swords and spikes for offense. * Can materialize a car from out of nowhere. * *Again, somehow. Transmutation * All Hellspawns are granted transmutation abilities. * Was able to skin a person alive. * Can shoot out a colony of bats. * Able to transform his body into a mass of photons for light speed transportation. Pre-Cognition * The suit alerts Spawn to all sorts of danger. * His cape was able to, instinctively, ready itself for battle. * Can sense the presence of a being of higher or equal power. * Automatically shields Spawn from an incoming explosion. Telekinesis * Spawn can also re-direct and throw back objects with his mind. * Can casually hold a bullet in place, Matrix style. * Throws back a hail of bullets. Reality Warping * Spawn can also readjust his environment to his liking. * The military was capable of creating an entire town from Spawn's Necroplasm. * Malebogia was able to increase his size big enough where Spawn was the size of an ant. Power Bestowal * Spawn, if needed, can also give his target a portion of his power. * He can also take away a Hellspawn or demon's power. * Malebogia was capable of taking away Violator's powers. Zoopathy * Spawn can also communicate and command animals. * Shot out a colony of Bats from his chest wound. * Was able to ride a wave of worms. * If needed, Spawn can call upon the Black Dispersal. * *The Black Dispersal is basically a group of demon-like animals with surprising amount of power. * **The Dispersal was able to overwhelm and ultimately kill a Hellspawn hunter. Ecokinesis * Granted to him by the Emerald Parliament of the Green World. * Spawn has complete over mother earth, all without using his own Necroplasm. * Raised an entire forest. * Causes both a earthquake and then a tidal wave. * Can create a fissure big enough to trap the 100+ meter sized Urizen in. * With a combination of his chains, used vines to ensnare Urizen. Dimensional Manipulation * Spawn can manipulate and readjust his dimensional plane. * Was able to create a dimensional portal in his cape. * Can create black holes to Hell. Life Force Absorption * If he's injured enough, Spawn can absorb the life force of those around to heal his injuries. * Can absorb alley way animals to heal himself. * Able to drain the life out of nightcrawlers. Soul: Spawn's suit is known as K7-Leetha. Its a symbiotic suit that lets him attack with chains, reality warp, talk to animals, control animals, control flora, predict the future, use telekinesis, absorb life, create black holes, use transmutation, stop time... regenerate, heal others... and... other shit... holy shit, that's a lot. Myth: Spawn can also use pre-cognition, use fire, teleport and other stuff. Weaknesses * Holy weapons. * Can be killed via decapitation. * The Dead's Zone renders Spawn powerless. * The Greenworld is a dimension that drains Spawn's powers. * If he taxes his Necroplasm too much, he can be sent back to Hell. * His body can be torn apart if injured grievously. Soul: He's not perfect though. Too much Necroplasm usage will send his ass back to hell. Plus, he can die to holy weapons and decapitation. Myth: Regardless, Spawn is immensely powerful, more than capable of destroying demons and other deadly beings. Mr. Stupid: This match is bound to SPAWN some controversy HAHAHAHAHAENDMEHAHAHAHAHAHA. Spawn: "Knock, knock." Ghost Rider * Alias: The Spirit of Vengeance, The Devil's Bounty Hunter, The Wrath of God, The Rider, Johnny Blaze * Height: 6'2'' (Has been shown to dwarf Thor who stands at 6'6") * Weight: 220 lbs * Age:N/A * Theme: Ghost Rider Theme Song Feats * Prevented Hell from invading Heaven * Once took on and defeated the Avengers * Fought an enraged World War Hulk, and regenerated from many "fatal" wounds * Fight only ended when Zarathos took control and deemed their were no one innocent to protect * Powerful enough to even defeat Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme (In fact he killed Strange) * Successfully rallied the combined forces of the Spirits of Vengeance and defeated the renegade Archangel, Zadkiel. * Single-handedly defeated the Guardians of the Galaxy * Took down each member of the Avengers by himself * Has battled many powerful demons, including Blackheart, Mephisto and Satan and won * One incarnation nearly destroyed Mephisto who rather easily overpowered Galactus * In a story arch had Satan running all over the earth in fear of him. * Burnt a city filled with demons to the ground destroying every single demon. * After three years of being trapped in hell, rode his way out the gates with all of hell's demons tailing behind him trying to keep him there. * Mr. Stupid: OH NO NOT THE BEES, NOT THE BEES. AHHHHHHHHHHH. Myth: Fucking Nicholas Cage is the shit. 'Soul: Indeed. Myth: Anyways, Johnny Blaze was just a human daredevil. One day, his mom walked out on him with his siblings. Soul: After a stunt accident, Johnny's daddy died. Mr. Stupid: Rip. Myth: Johnny was adopted by the Simpsons- Mr. Stupid: Ha. I get it. Myth: Wrong Simpsons, fucker. Anyways, Johnny gained the hots for the daughter of them known as Roxanne. Soul: So... incest? Mr. Stupid: Indeed. They tried getting married but remember kids, this is Marvel so demonic shit happened. Soul: FUCKING- Myth: Crash Simpson had began dying of cancer... so what did Johnny do? Soul: Summon the devil, of course. Wait a minute, he summons Satan? No, like it wasn't even a mistake, HE WAS TRYING TO SUMMON SATAN. Could've at least tried God... but no. Satan. Okay then. Myth: But instead... Johnny had summoned... Mephisto. Soul: Is there even a fucking difference?! Regardless, Johnny sold his soul to save Crash and then... wait, Mephisto saved Crash?! Oh shit! A happy ending! Yes! Myth: And then Crash died in a stunt accident. Soul: FUCK. Myth: Now bonded with the demon known as Zarathos, Johnny became... Ghost Rider. Soul: Then he escaped Mephisto's wrath thanks to love. Mr. Stupid: Love is shit. With the exception of Tracer who I would love to be with for eternity. Myth: Then some other shit happened but who gives a fuck? Physicality and powers Super Human strength * Can easily flip a car with a single hand * Capable of lifting up to 25 tons * Flipped a freight train * Traded blows with WW Hulk * One shot Thor * Pulled a helicopter out of the air * Might partly be due to mystical make up but pulled out Mephisto's heart with ease nearly killing him * Strength also adjust to his opponent allowing him to be much stronger then what's been shown ' Stamina * Due to otherworldly make up body never tires no matter how long the fight last ' Superhuman Durability * Immune to virtually all forms of earthly physical damage including hits from WW Hulk, Falling out of a airplane then having said airplane crash on top of him all of these caused no pain or serious injury * Bullets of all kind with pass through him or bounce right off his bone * Has a powerful Healing Factor * Makes Deadpool jealous * Only takes him moments to regrow limbs * Can have his skull ground into dust, only for it to reform in seconds with no sign of pain or discomfort Reflexes * Has blocked bullets before with chain * Dodged and tagged Spider-Man multiple times * Reacted to and even dodged Thor's hammer Soul: Ghost Rider is tough. Mr. Stupid: Not as tough as Manny Pardo. That guy was born with thick skin. Myth: Ghost Rider has taken blows from the Hulk, fallen out of an airplane and basically... survived it all. Casually, I might add. Hes quick enough to dodge Thor's hammer as well and even beat up the Hulk. Size manipulation * A recent ability allowed him to easily dwarf Thor and might also increase his already immense strength * One Ghost Rider actually grew to be half a mile tall Soul: Ghost Rider can manipulate his size. Hell, one time, he used it against Thor. Myth: This not only increases his size but his power as well. Hellfire Manipulation * Able to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will * Used to burn targets soul as well as body * Can project it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun * Turns his shotgun in a hellfire shotgun that fires large fireballs * Can also do this to other vehicles if he needs to * Can summon walls of hellfire to stop opponents from fleeing * He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful * Need I mention the time he burnt a city to the ground? * Can ignite it anywhere including underwater * Can form his iconic Hell Cycle from it Soul: Being a hellspawn, Ghost Rider can manipulate hellfire. He can generate it to burn up enemies. One time, he turned a shotgun into one that fires FUCKING FIRE. Mr. Stupid: Oh shit, fire? That's original, no wait it isn't huehue Myth: He once burned a city to the ground just by using hellfire... speaking of hellfire... Hell Cycle * Ghost Rider's steed of choice * Is fast enough to speed a thrown Mjolnir * Can ride into other dimensions * Wheels ablaze with hellfire * Incinerates anything in its way * Sets the ground beneath it alight * Can defy the laws of physics * Can rocket up vertical walls * Capable of crossing bodies of water * Can transport him to and from hell * Even possesses the potential to be used for flight * Is capable of summoning it at will * Obeys Ghost Rider's every command * Is almost as durable as Ghost Rider Soul: The Hell Cycle! Ghost Rider's choice of transportation. This bad boy lets him ride around everywhere quickly. Myth: It completely flips off the laws of physics and wherever it rides, the fire from the tires burns behind him. Mr. Stupid: Fuck you, Myth. Myth: Good thing he can summon it in a snap. Chains * Ghost Rider's iconic weapon * Mystically enchanted * Hellfire can be channeled through it * Obeys Ghost Rider's commands * Can follow an opponent if need be * Can grow in length * Can cut through almost anything * Can spin it fast enough to use as a drill * Can have them spew out of his mouth or chest if the needs arises * Can change into any weapon * Staff, hellfire chainsaw, shuriken, spear, etc... Mr. Stupid: Kinky. Myth: Ghost Rider uses a chain in combat. It can be coated in hellfire, grow in length and drill through things. Not only that but he can basically manifest it into multiple weapons. Penance Stare * Arguably Ghost Rider's strongest attack * Burns the victims souls with their past sins * They don't have to be evil for it to work seeing as it worked on Dr. Strange * Can use it on multiple people in rapid succession * Does so by having his chain ram people in the eyes * Brought Galactus to his knees * Requires eye contact * The Blind are not affected * Some people have been known to resist it/reflect it right back at him includes The Punisher, Zodiac, Venom, and Deadpool (which Deadpool just considered it a "highlight reel") * Also, doesn't work if the victim doesn't have a soul. Soul: Ah, the Penance Stare. If that stared at me, I'd be a goner. Mr. Stupid: I wouldn't since I don't give a shit about my sins. Except not killing Ruby. It's my greatest regret of all. Myth: However, despite its power, its not easy to land. It requires eye contact, it doesn't work on blind people and characters who don't regret anything will not be effected by it. Same with characters without souls. Mr. Stupid: So me? Myth: Precisely. Zarathos * When the host relinquishes control to Zarathos, Ghost Rider becomes boundless and God-like and can cover the earth in flames. * Telekinesis * Elemental Manipulation * Strength increases to unknown levels * Can even create a hellish lightning storm that rains fire * Defeated a group of Ghost Riders in just five minutes Soul: When Ghost Rider gives his control to Zarathos, he becomes a far more powerful entity. He can use telekinetic powers, manipulate the elements and can even release a storm of hellfire. Mr. Stupid: I want to die. Weaknesses * Holy weapons can harm him * Is extremely hesitant to let Zarathos take over to the point of having to be knocked out for Zarathos to take control most of the time * Isn't stupid but isn't known for his smarts Mr. Stupid: ...no weaknesses? Myth: Yes, Ghost Rider owns weaknesses. He usually doesn't allow Zarathos to take over and Holy Weapons can harm him... and that's it, really. Soul: Either way, if you've done something bad and the Rider is after you, don't run: Your hopeless. Ghost Rider: "Prepare to suffer the sting of Ghost Rider's power! Prepare to know the true meaning of hell!" Fatal Fiction Myth: They've been analyzed. We've looked at every possible outcome... and the winner... has been decided. Mr. Stupid: Its time for a shit-storm. Soul: Its time... FOR A FATAL FICTION!!! -- New York City, Nighttime One man stood in an alleyway in New York City. He wore a red cape. Along with that, his face had green eyes that were surrounded in white skin... but other than that? His entire skin was dark black. Spawn was this city's protectors. However, a few weeks ago, he looked into the future and saw something. It was a ghostly, skeleton with fire wrapping his head. He wore a biker jacket... and was choking Spawn as he lifted him up and stared into his eyes. What did it mean? Spawn had no clue. BOOOOOOOM! Spawn quickly left the alleyway and saw a burning car. He turned his head to see something... interesting. There, a man who was holding a gun was terrified as he looked at... Spawn's eyes widened in shock. It was him. It was the skeleton he saw from his vision. The terrified man stared at Ghost Rider before he was lifted off of his feet. Johnny leaned in closely... "LOOK INTO MY EYES..." And the criminal did just that... but then began screaming. "YOUR SOUL IS STAINED IN THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENTS..." The man screamed even louder- "FEEL. THEIR. PAIN!" The man let out one, last, painful scream. His eyes were suddenly lost of all color and instead, just completely black. Ghost Rider dropped the man and he didn't even twitch. Suddenly, Blaze turned to Spawn... "Al Simmons?" Spawn tensed up. "YOUR NEXT." Spawn had no idea what he had done wrong but... it was time to fight, he supposed. Quickly, Spawn put his dukes up while Ghost Rider pulled out a long chain and thrusted it over his shoulder. The hellspawn were about to fight and anything caught in their path would not survive. (Cues: Hellrider-Judas Priest) Ghost Rider whipped his chain forward however, Spawn was already prepared. Leetha had already launched two chains out. They smacked away the Rider's chain with ease but it wasn't done yet. Blaze swiped the chain downward and managed to wrap it around Spawn's leg. With a tug, Spawn was pulled off of his feet. Quickly, Al pulled out a pistol. He aimed and fired. The chain didn't budge. Dammit! Spawn thought as he was pulled upward. The Rider pulled back his foot and kicked Spawn directly in the chest! Simmons was sent flying back onto the ground below. Spawn quickly stood up. Ghost Rider readied his chain- But Al was a quick little hellspawn. He sped forward and blitzed through Ghost Rider! Johnny cried in pain as Spawn turned and blitzed once more. He blitzed through the Rider's body two more times before deciding to finish the combo by pulling out his trusty machine gun. He began firing. A storm of bullets flew forward and they slammed into Ghost Rider's chest... They then all fell to the ground, smoking. Spawn looked back at Johnny who didn't budge at all. "That was cute." With that, Ghost Rider delivered a hellfire-powered uppercut directly to Spawn's jaw. The former Marine Corps Officer was flying through the skies but then flexed his arms out. His cape proceeded to spread out and now, he was floating. He clapped his hands together and then? He exploded in green energy and... He was gone. Blaze's eyes widened. Where did he go?! His answer came when a red cape wrapped around his torso. He was flipped around and saw Spawn holding him up with his cape. "You want a piece of me, Rider?" Suddenly, four chains began flailing all around Spawn and then pointed at Ghost Rider. "Have it." The chains flew forward, slashing and hacking at Blaze's chest. He began roaring in pain as the chains continuously slashed at him. With a motion of his cape, Spawn threw Ghost Rider upward. He dashed forward and drop-kicked him directly in the chest. Poor Johnny was sent flying backwards from the blow and onto the concrete below. Ghost Rider stood up... and then snapped his finger. (Cues: Dragonforce - Die by the Sword) Suddenly, in a burst of hellfire, a motorcycle with hellfire-covered wheels appeared. Ghost Rider sat upon it and revved the engine. Spawn's response? "Oh, fuck-" Blaze blasted forward on the motorcycle and smashed into Spawn's chest. He fell on his back as the motorcycle smashed him into the ground. The Rider looked down- And Spawn was gone. "Not this time." He turned his bike around, did a wheelie and smacked Simmons directly across the face! Spawn rolled back and stood onto his two feet. He launched the chains forward. They wrap around one wheel of the bike... only to melt from the sheer heat. Damn. Spawn thought. Wait... Ghost Rider turned his Hell Cycle around and blitzed forward- Suddenly, Spawn lifted a finger... and the hellfire on the wheels rose upward. Ghost Rider was now coated in the hellfire flames. However, it didn't matter. Johnny knew he was immune to this... but that's not what Al wanted. Suddenly, Spawn jumped through the fire and the flames and drop-kicked Johnny directly in the face. Blaze fell off of his bike but managed to stand. Spawn smashed his fists together and then, he exploded in a burst of orange hellfire. The hellfire dissipated and revealed that Spawn was now coated head to toe in flames. Ghost Rider whipped out his chain and lashed it forward but Al was swift. He ducked underneath the chain, dashed forward and began punching Ghost Rider in rapid, powerful succession. The fists slammed into him, over and over but Johnny Blaze tanked it all. Spawn punched forward- Only for Ghost Rider to catch it. He pulled Spawn forward and directly into a headbutt. Swiftly, he roundhouse kicked Al Simmons. The poor former Marine was sent flying and crashed directly into a building behind him. The entire building collapsed onto him... But a moment later? The rubble exploded furiously and out walked Spawn, looking more pissed off. He turned his head... And saw that the Hell Cycle was back in action. It rammed directly into his chest, knocking all of the wind out of Spawn's body. He drove the motorcycle towards a building and then, with a quick rev of the engine, did a wheelie, blitzed forward and began to ride up the side of the building. He drove up the building and in the process, the glass on all of the windows began to shatter. Ghost Rider looked into the night sky... And saw the glorious, bright, large moon. He mentally smirked. He revved the bike up to its absolute max... And absolutely blitzed off of the building. In seconds, he passed through orbit, into space and was going straight towards the moon. Spawn began burning up but then said, "Stop, dammit..." Ghost Rider's speed only seemed to increase as he came closer to the moon- "GOD DAMMIT, I SAID FUCKING STOP." Spawn grabbed the front wheel of the Hell Cycle. He twisted it with his hands and threw the Rider along with his ride onto the surface of the moon. (Cues: The Matrix Reloaded - 18 Burly Brawl) Ghost Rider looked over at his bike. It was jagged but it would survive. He snapped his fingers and caused it to vanish. Now back to Al- Suddenly, Simmons smashed directly on top of Ghost Rider and caused an explosion that was visible from the Earth. As soon as Johnny's vision returned, all he could see was Spawn sitting on top of him. He pulled back his fists and punched downward. With each punch a small burst of hellfire exploded. He began rapidly punching the Spirit of Vengeance before lifting his hand up, readying another deadly blow. On this final punch, the hellfire exploded outward, sending Blaze sky-rocketing... the hellfire didn't hurt... but... damn, that punch was painful. Ghost Rider smashed into a nearby mountain... But then, said mountain exploded furiously as chunks of rubble and hellfire flew everyone. In the middle of the destroyed mountain stood Ghost Rider who merely stared dead forward. In his eyes, all one could see was violent bloodlust and a want for a dead hellspawn. "No amount of destruction will stop me. Especially when it concerns the guilty." With a snap of his finger, Ghost Rider caused a circle of fire appeared behind Spawn. It erupted furiously, sending Al flying forward- And directly into a hammerfist that smashed him directly into the ground. Ghost Rider kicked Spawn while he was done about three times. Swiftly, he pulled out his chain and wrapped it around Spawn's leg. And then? Blaze lifted Spawn off of his feet and began spinning the chain wildly. Al began spinning around at very fast speeds before he was slammed down, face-first. He pulled Spawn towards him and pulled him up, grabbing him by the throat. Al struggled to escape his grasp but it was useless. Johnny jabbed Spawn three times in the stomach. He reeled his head back and headbutted Simmons. Al tumbled back, barely standing. Ghost Rider pulled his fist back... And punched Spawn in the stomach hard enough to send him absolutely flying. He was sent flying into the sky... And then realized that he was now out of the moon's orbit. But Ghost Rider needed Spawn dead. Not merely incapacitated. He began running forward as fast as possible, building up speed as he ran quicker and quicker. He saw a nearby hill and charged at it. He ran up the hill and put forth almost all of his energy into one, long jump. He was now sky-high... and most importantly? Directly above Spawn. He brought his fist down onto Al and directly into his stomach. The pain was unbearable but now, the two were sent sky-rocketing back down into orbit. The two began burning up as they re-entered the atmosphere... however... Spawn quickly spun Ghost Rider around and pointed him towards the Earth below! Now Al was in charge of this power struggle. However, Blaze didn't give up just yet. He wrapped his hands around Spawn and twisted them around and now he was in charge of the struggle- But again? Spawn twisted him around. But then Ghost Rider twisted him around. They kept spinning around as they fell back through orbit. Soon, as they fell past the clouds, they both managed to notice the environment around them. There was a long, road in the middle of a sandy desert filled with brush and cacti. The two then remembered that they were falling. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The two slammed full force into the ground and then, a giant explosion that dwarfed multiple buildings appeared... by the time the blast cleared, the two fighters stood in a single crater. They both stood up as Spawn cracked his neck and Ghost Rider lashed his chain. He pointed his finger at Al... and spoke to him. "AL SIMMONS... LETS. FINISH. THIS." (Cues: Dragonforce - Through the Fire and Flames) Ghost Rider and Spawn locked eyes for a second but then began slowly walking around but continued to stare each other down. They would not ''let the other get an upper hand. Spawn's eyes began glowing. Everything began to slow down around Al Simmons, including Johnny Blaze himself. Ghost Rider stepped forward slower and slower... Suddenly, everything was at a complete stop. Nobody was moving. Spawn drop-kicked the Rider back. He tumbled back from the blow and slammed into a tree behind. Ghost Rider shook his skull, stood up- Suddenly, an oval shaped, yellow object fell onto his head. Johnny looked around the thing from the inside and then heard... buzzing. Spawn listened closely and only heard Ghost Rider scream. '"NO, NOT THE BEES, NOT THE BEES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"' Al... chuckled at the sight of the Rider going insane over the hive stinging him. Suddenly, the hive on Ghost Rider's head exploded in hellfire. The bees now fell down as nothing more than ashes. Ghost Rider stood up... and held a small, burning bee stinger in his hand. He tossed it forward, directly into Spawn's chest and it knocked him straight back! Al Simmons looked down and saw the burning hole in his chest slowly stitch back up. Spawn stood back up only for Ghost Rider to speak in his demonic voice once more. '"STINGS, DOESN'T IT?"' Spawn stood up from the blow and rubbed his chest. Suddenly, the ground began rumbling. Spawn looked up... and his eyes widened in shock. Ghost Rider's size began to increase. He was now two times the size of Spawn. Scratch that, he was now four times his size. Welp, now he was six times his size. And lastly? He was now as big as a skyscraper. He could see across all the land from up there... but that didn't matter. Ghost Rider grinned a skeletal grin as he reached down and grabbed Spawn. He looked him in the eyes... And began to perform his ''very infamous technique. The same that ripped apart the souls of many bad men. "LOOK INTO MY EYES. YOUR SOUL IS STAINED WITH THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENTS..." He pulled Spawn in closely- "FEEL. THEIR. PAAAAAIN!" Suddenly, the Penance Stare went to work, ripping Spawn's soul apart... A whole half a minute went by as Spawn felt the stare attack him... however? Something strange occurred. He didn't feel much happening to him. Ghost Rider kept staring into his eyes... and then stopped. He was about to let his grip on Al go but then- A chain smashed directly through his skull. Johnny yelled in pain and agony. He looked down... and saw Spawn's glowing green eyes staring into him. "Cute trick but it'll take more than that Blaze." He blitzed out of the giant Hellspawn's hands and smashed into his head. Johnny came crashing back, landing on the desert floor, causing a large explosion upon falling... Johnny felt something inside of him. Pure. Undeniable. '''''Rage. Al Simmons was making an absolute fool out of him, he refused to let this happen. As he stood back up... his only thought was killing Spawn at this point. He breathed in... and then, a storm of hellfire flew out and fell across the entire field. The entire area was covered in hellfire now, all the cacti and bushes were now nothing but mere ashes. Spawn stood in the middle of the hellfire layer, however and basically chuckled. He thought that would work on him?! But Ghost Rider didn't think it would work on him. Not at all. It was merely a distraction. Spawn looked up and saw the sun was gone. No wait... that was a boot. BOOOOOOOOOOOM! Ghost Rider's giant boot stomped directly on top of Spawn. He lifted it and stomped him again. And again. And again. And again. On the final stomp- Spawn managed to lift his hands and grab Ghost Rider's boot, preventing the next stomp! With a quick twist and a burst of power, Spawn threw Ghost Rider into the skies above. The chains flew out of his body and began smashing into the Rider's body. He came crashing down... And directly onto Spawn. Ow... shiiiit... Spawn thought as he lifted Ghost Rider off of his body and tossed him to the side. Spawn stood up and shook himself to get the dirt off of himself. He began to walk away from Ghost Rider... But little did he know... that Johnny was... done. But Zarathos wasn't. Suddenly, Ghost Rider's flames turned blue as he jacket became darker... Zarathos... had taken him over. (Cues: Super Paper Mario - The Ultimate Show) "AL SIMMONS!!!" Spawn turned and stared in shock. His opponent wasn't dead. "THE GRAVE CALLS YOU FORTH... I WILL DRAG YOU THERE!" Spawn gritted his teeth... he couldn't have been more pissed. This motherfucker just wouldn't give up. He wouldn't. Fucking. DIE! Both Zarathos and Spawn mustered all of their energy they had owned and dashed forward in the blink of an eye! The two were like two freight trains filled with billions of nukes flying at each other. The two smashed into each other... and the area was suddenly completely destroyed. Every mountain, every building, the road, the flora, everything was consumed in a hellfire-based nuke. As soon as everything re-appeared... two men stood among the destruction. Zarathos. Spawn. The two had one of their fists smashed into the other. Both of the fists were hitting the other in what was basically a fist-bump... Nothing happened. But then, Zarathos' legs wobbled... and he fell to his knees, knocked out. He didn't move at all. Spawn stared down at his foe and saw him revert back to a mere human. This was Johnny Blaze. Spawn was victorious in the end... after one hell of a battle that was. Spawn turned to see the Hell Cycle off in the distance. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the bike. What an interesting ride... K.O.! Results (Cues: Incubus & D.J.Greyboy) Soul: Fuck! That was baller as fuck! Mr. Stupid: Wait nobody died smh Myth: Ghost Rider is one of the strongest Marvel characters. Hes one of the most feared for a reason... but... Soul: SPAWN IS BROKEN AS FUCK! He has a ton of hax and I mean an absolute fuck ton. The mind fuckery, the telekinesis, the pre-cog, the FUCKING TIME STOP, the telepathy, the transmutation... just fuck! So much shit. Myth: Also... Soul: Star level Spawn, bitches. Myth: Some people might ask if this is a hyperbole but we can safely say that it isn't. Not only has Spawn taken on plenty of powerful foes to make this a consistent feat but he's also experiencing the blow. His hands are in the thing. He's manipulating it. He's feeling all of it. He's describing how it feels. And yes, this is a durability feat as his hands are stuck in the attack as well. Soul: But... doesn't Ghost Rider scale to star level people anyways? Myth: Yes... and no. See, to pinpoint Ghost Rider's exact power is... hard, needless to say. One second hes taking down Thor, the next second he's having trouble with some criminals he needs to punish. To be fair, we'll say that Ghost Rider is at least planet level. Mr. Stupid: Myth, Soul, you two need to die. Myth: I agree. Mr. Stupid: Nice. Myth: Anyways, so, lets assume we do scale Ghost Rider to star for whatever reason... he'd still lose. Soul: Wait, what?! Myth: See, Spawn- Mr. Stupid: Fucking shit-blitzes this "censored" right here, okay, haha. Myth: Yep. Faster than light teleporting. Meanwhile, Ghost Rider's best showcases are not only potential outliers but what Ghost Rider himself demonstrates would... make no sense to scale. At best, we usually see Ghost Rider walking around at speeds that aren't very quick. And NO, we aren't implying that hes only peak human in running speed... but, his bike does make him fairly quicker. By the way, Leetha went through a metamorphosis state at one point and became twenty times stronger... so... yeah. Soul: Alright, so since comic scaling is a clusterfuck, Spawn'll take it in destructive capability... but can he kill Ghost Rider? Myth: No but neither can Ghost Rider. Spawn has no way of putting him down for good. Soul: But the Penance Stare. Shouldn't that end the fight? Myth: ...nope. Spawn has resisted soul hax before. Urizen - a demon who had to have both God and Satan take him down and was capable of containing billions of souls - ...failed to destroy Spawn's soul. Leetha itself gives him immunity to a lot of soul hax as well. Also, Spawn is immune to hellfire... which is basically what the Penance Stare is. Its hellfire attacking the victim's soul. Soul: So, neither can die to the other? Damn, son. Myth: And yes, Spawn can use all the stuff we said previously to beat even Zarathos. What we have here is a stalemate in a funny way. Yes, Spawn is superior but he can't kill Ghost Rider... so? Were going to incapacitate the loser here, folks. And with that, Al Simmons is our winner. Soul: It was awesome and this is bound to Spawn some controversy but in the end, Ghost Rider didn't stand a ghost of a chance. Myth: The winner is Spawn. --- --- --- GHOST RIDER - LOSER * +Immunity to hellfire * +Experience is better * +Ultimately, couldn't die in this fight * '-Physically outmatched' * '-Penance Stare failed' SPAWN - WINNER * +Physically dominated * +Immunity to soul hax allowed him to tank the Penance Stare * +Ultimately, couldn't die in this fight * +Time stop is utterly broken * +Teleportation gave him the ability to blitz Epilogue Johnny's eyes widened. He wasn't dead?! Strange. He looked around. He lost to that damn Al Simmons... He suddenly heard the revving of a motorcycle. He turned to see... Spawn. Sitting on the Hell Cycle. He began to drive off into the sunset. Blaze's eyes widened as he chased him down. He reached his hand out, hoping he would stop... but Johnny was no longer in his Ghost Rider form. He couldn't call it back. "NO, NOT MY BIKE, GOD, NOT MY BIKE!" -- Myth: Aaaand that's it! Done! Soul: Well, folks, its over. Our final fight. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Mr. Stupid: Woohoo, lets get bitches. Myth: Buh bai, we hope you enjoyed our fights. Trivia * This is The-Myth-Of-Legends 13th and final written Fatal Fiction Fanon. * This is the only Fatal Fiction Fanon to date that didn't result in a Fatality between either combatants, which would otherwise be unacceptable by Fatal Fiction standards as they all have to result in Fatality with one, the other or both. * This is The-Myth-Of-Legends's only fight to use sprites in it. * This is The-Myth-Of-Legends's final written battle. * Originally, The-Myth-Of-Legends was going to include Ghost Rider and Spawn busting the moon and turning it into a giant, flaming skull-shaped moon but he got lazy. * As The-Myth-Of-Legends retired, he stated that you are free to use his hosts for your own fanons as he just doesn't care as seen here. Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Comic Books Theme Category:Duel of the Anti-Heroes Theme Category:Duel of the Undead Theme Category:The-Myth-Of-Legends Category:Image Comics VS Marvel Comics Theme Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Fire Theme